Love On The Fourth Of July
by charl88
Summary: Troy entwined his fingers into Ryan’s hand and lifted it up above Ryan’s head. He ground himself into Ryan’s crotch and a louder groan emerged from Ryan’s mouth. Troy pulled away slightly for air and smiled at Ryan “I love you Ryan Alexander Evans”


_Troy Bolton_. Now that was a name to be proud of. Not only was it well known around the corridors of East High, High School but it was also known around the whole of Albuquerque. You see Troy Bolton was known for his exceptional Basketball skills and everybody was confident that he was going to be an NBA star in the future. He also was in the top 10 of highest GPA in lessons and he had the best group of friends that anybody could wish for. To top it all off he had Gabriella Montez as his girlfriend.

With all of that you think that Troy Bolton would be happy but he wasn't. He wasn't happy with the way that his life was. He couldn't really explain it but he just couldn't find himself being happy with the things that were in front of him. He loved Basketball, he loved it more than any other sport, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to do Basketball for all his life. Could he truly be happy with being known for just shooting hoops all of his life? He didn't think so. He didn't want to be recognized just because of that. He wanted to do some good in the world. He wanted to be able to help people. To be able to prove to himself, and others, that he was more than the "Playmaker" that people thought he was.

* * *

_Gabriella Montez_. The name to be proud to say that you are dating. She was the beauty of East High. All the girls wanted to be her and all the guys wanted to date her but Troy was the one lucky enough to date her. Gabriella was everything that Troy looked for in a girl. She was beautiful, she was smart, loving, caring and to be honest, the best kiss that Troy had ever had.

Troy really was lucky to get Gabriella. They had gotten together after at the after party to the championship game. It was obvious to everyone around them that they had feelings for each other but they would never admit them. Especially to each other. Well, until that night.

_Flashback_

_Troy pulled Gabriella outside after the party. The loud dance music could still be heard and the cheers from the Basketball team could be heard faintly in the background. Troy led Gabriella to a quiet place in the garden and motioned for her to sit down on the bench._

"_Troy. Why have you brought me out here?" Gabriella asked curiously. Troy had been acting weird around her all evening and she was wondering what was wrong._

_Troy took a deep breath and stood in front of Gabriella. "Gabs. I don't really know how to say this" He looked Gabriella in the eyes and knelt down to be at her level. "I love you"_

_Pause._

_Gabriella didn't know what to say. She had been waiting for the moment that Troy would say that but the two hadn't even dated yet. She had wanted to ask him out but she was afraid that he just wanted them to be friends and nothing more._

"_I love you too" she whispered softly. Troy leant in and placed a soft kiss upon her lips._

_End flashback_

And since then, the two have become an item. Things were great for them at first. Everybody was supportive of them being together, they had time to spend together and they loved to be in each other's company. But then Gabriella started to be pushy about sex and constantly pestering him to 'do it'. But truth be told, Troy wasn't ready to go that far with Gabriella but she wouldn't listen.

This has caused a rift between the two and often caused arguments. Whenever they were making out Gabriella would start to make her hands wonder over his crotch and she would give it a gentle squeeze causing Troy to groan out in pleasure but then she would start to undo his jeans and he had to pull away.

"Gabriella. We've talked about this" Troy is beginning to get annoyed by Gabriella's behaviour. He has told her many times before that he wasn't ready to go that far. He wasn't ready to give all of himself to Gabriella. Of course he loved her, he loved her with all of his heart, he just really wasn't ready to go that far.

"I know but please Troy. Everybody else has lost their virginity. I mean for God Sake's Sharpay is four months pregnant". Gabriella sighed and sat back up on the bed. It was true. Sharpay was four months pregnant. And Zeke was the father. It had been their first time as well but now there she was, throwing her life away.

"That's not something to be proud of. And is that why you want to have sex. So you can get pregnant?"

"WHAT? Of course not. I want us to have sex we can prove our love for each other"

"Gabbs. We don't need to have sex to prove that we love each other. Look I'm sorry if you're feeling pressured into anything but I am just not ready yet"

Gabriella looked at Troy. There was some truth to what he had said. She was feeling pressured into having sex. Sharpay was always on about her sex life with Zeke, which kinda creeped her out as Sharpay was pregnant and Taylor had just recently given herself to Chad.

"I'm sorry Troy"

"I know Gabs. But please. I'm just ready so can't we leave that topic alone for a while. Please?" Gabriella nodded and Troy smiled.

* * *

Troy Bolton walked down the corridors of East High with Gabriella attached to his hip as usual. Things had been a bit better since he had confronted her about pressuring him into sex but he could tell that she still wanted them to 'do it'. As he was walking down the corridor he saw Ryan Evans furiously trying to put stuff into his locker.

Troy hated Ryan. He hated everything about him. He thought that he was some weird drama freak who loved nothing better than to spend time with his just as creepy sister. He just despised the Evan's twins. They were stuck up and thought that just because they had the money and that they were 'co-presidents' of the drama club that they were it. But they weren't.

Ryan saw Troy and quickly looked away. He was afraid of Troy but he wouldn't admit it. He wouldn't tell anyone that Troy was the one that was beating him up. Troy was the one responsible for making Ryan cry himself to sleep at nights. Troy smirked to himself. He was glad that he could make Ryan cringe like that. No one knew what went on between the two and that was what it was going to stay like. He walked past Ryan's locker "Hi Ryan" he said before turning to his own locker.

He looked up just to see Ryan give him a scared look and then hurriedly went to home room. Troy watched as Ryan scurried away and couldn't help but think how graceful he ran and how cute he looked…Wait did he just think cute and Ryan Evans in the same sentence? He shook his head and turned back to Gabriella, pulling her into a soft kiss before the two went to homeroom.­­­

* * *

_Ryan Evans_. A name not to be proud of. A name associated with drama, a name associated with laughter. You see Ryan Evans was a drama geek and the younger brother to the 'Ice Queen' that was Sharpay Evans. He didn't have any of his own friends and hung around with his sister constantly. Recently he had come out about being gay and although most of the students at East High were accepting of this and congratulated him because he had the courage to come out, there was one student that wasn't happy with Ryan coming out. And that student was the 'Golden Boy' Troy Bolton.

* * *

Moans and groans could be heard from the locker room of the gym. But they weren't moans and groans of pleasure. They were moans and groans of pain. Inside the locker room Ryan Evans was being pushed up against a locker and Troy's fist was colliding with his stomach. Troy dropped Ryan to the floor and started kicking him.

"You stupid fag. You're worthless" Troy continued to lay kicks into Ryan's stomach. He smiled as he watched the look on Ryan's face. Laughed whenever Ryan let out a groan and begged him to stop.

"Troy I am begging you. Please stop doing this" Ryan coughed slightly, a drop of blood appearing from the side of his mouth. But Troy wouldn't stop. He was about to show Ryan Evans what he thought of people like him. People that loved Drama and loves to spend time with their bossy older sister.

Troy stopped kicking and Ryan thought for a moment that Troy was going to let him go but he should have known that wasn't the case. Troy got on the floor and looked Ryan in the face. "You're worthless Evans. No-one will ever want you" and with that Ryan gave him a punch and walked out of the gym, leaving a bloodied, shivering, scared Ryan Evans on the floor.­­

* * *

The next day Troy was in homeroom making out with Gabriella when the Evan twins entered. Gasps could be heard as Ryan entered the room and this caused Troy and Gabriella to pull away from each other. A loud gasp came from Gabriella's mouth and she held onto Troy's arm gently.

Ryan Evans looked a mess. He had a large bruise on the side of his face, a large cut down his arm and he was holding his side whilst hobbling to his seat. He kept his head down low as he sat down in his seat.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay "What happened?" she asked her quietly. Sharpay simply replied "Beaten up" before she sat down on her sat beside Ryan and made sure that he was alright to be there.

Gabriella looked at Troy looking upset "Who could have done such a thing?" Troy just shrugged whilst looking at the floor. Ryan really did look bad. He didn't realise how much damage he had done to him and he did feel a bit of resentment deep down.

He took another look at Ryan and couldn't help but think how cute he looked though. Wait…Did Troy Bolton just think that Ryan Evans looked cute? No. Troy shook his head. No he didn't mean that. He was just feeling guilty about what he had done and his mind was messed up.

"I know we ain't friends with him but that he doesn't deserve that" Gabriella just stared at Ryan "You know, I think we should make an effort with Ryan. I mean he doesn't seem as bad as we all think"

"What? No way. I mean have you seen the way he is? He has been around his sister too long. He is weird Gabs"

"Yeah I know. But he really does seem lonely. Sharpay is his only friend"

"Gabs you can make friends with him if you want but I'm not going to"

"Fine" and they left it at that.

* * *

Troy was left feeling guilty about Ryan all day. Anytime that he saw him, his mind would be messed up and he would feel that he had to apologise but he couldn't find the strength to do so.

He was also beginning to get mixed feelings about Ryan. Whenever he looked at him he felt things that he didn't think were possible. He found himself thinking how cute he looked when he was hobbling, he found himself imagining what it would be like to run his hands through his blond hair. He didn't know what was wrong with him. And he couldn't discuss it with anyone. Especially Gabriella.

Gabriella kept asking him if he was okay and he his reply was "Yuh. I'm just tired. Basketball practice". But that wasn't the truth. The truth was he thought that he was developing feelings for Ryan Evans.

"No. I'm not. I'm just feeling guilty. Yuh that's it. I can't stand that stupid faggot" but the more he tried to convince himself of that, the more he realised that it wasn't true.

When the bell rung, Troy didn't bother waiting for Gabriella, he ran straight home and went straight into his bedroom. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. What was wrong with him? Why was he feeling this way? And towards another guy?

It had to be a mistake. Troy Bolton didn't have feelings towards other men. He just didn't. He refused to allow himself to feel these feelings. He was Troy Bolton. God of East High, boyfriend to Gabriella Montez. Not Troy Bolton, Fag. Something had to be wrong. Maybe he was feeling guilty about what he had been doing to Ryan that his mind was making him think that he was beginning to get feelings for him. Yeah that had it to be it. He was feeling guilty.

He knew that he should apologise to Ryan. He shouldn't have been beating Ryan up. Troy wasn't known for bullying. What would people think when they found out that he was the reason that Ryan was in such a state? The reason why Ryan was afraid to be around anyone? He suddenly felt more ashamed of himself.

He decided to take a shower. That would make him feel better and it would take his mind away from Ryan. He got up and made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

A few minutes later, Troy was in the shower with the water running down his back. He placed his hand upon the wall and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind. But it was proving more difficult. Every time he felt as if he was beginning to forget about what had been happening his mind drifted back to Ryan.

The way that his blond hair flickered in the wind, the way the tips shone in the sunlight, the way he would smile whenever Sharpay made a joke and the way that he would be in character when he was acting on stage. Troy found himself being unable to not think about Ryan and slowly moved his hand down to his manhood. He placed his hand around the base and slowly started to pump up and down, pictures and thoughts of Ryan plaguing his mind.

After a few minutes Troy came and he allowed Ryan's name to escape his lips as he did so. And nothing has sounded more natural. He thought back to when Gabriella would suck him off and how lately it has been sounding odd to moan out her name.

After a couple of seconds he sat down in the shower. He placed his head in his hands and asked himself one question "What is happening to me?"

* * *

A week had passed since Troy had realised that he was beginning to get feelings for Ryan and nothing had changed. Troy was still unhappy with his life, Gabriella was still hinting about sex and Troy was still beating Ryan up. He didn't understand why he was still doing it now that he understood the real reason that he was doing it. He was doing it because he was beginning to get feelings for him. He didn't want to have feelings for Ryan and he thought that if he beat him up then he would be able to hide his feelings, maybe even get rid of his feelings.

It was after practice and Troy was just about to leave the locker room when he was stopped by Chad. "Hey dude. You coming round mine tonight?" Chad was finishing combing his hair.

Troy just shrugged. "Yeah why not"

"Bring Gabbi along, if you know what I mean" and with that Chad gave Troy a quick nudge with his elbow and that 'tonight is the night' grin. Troy knew exactly what Chad meant and it nearly made him sick. He just gave a weak smile and walked off. Now his best friend was hinting that he should have sex with Gabriella. To tell the truth, Troy was beginning to hate the word 'sex'. It was like there was so much pressure associated with the word. It was always being shoved down their throats that it was the thing to do. But it wasn't. There was nothing big in losing your virginity at 16 and 17. It was stupid. People should wait until the right person came along and you were completely ready to give yourself to them instead of shagging the first person that walks past you.

* * *

Troy was on his way to English, to ask Ms Johnson about the homework, when he heard a low gruntled moan coming from the boys bathroom. This got Troy curious and he found himself being dragged towards the door. He pressed his head against the door and could hear the whispered moans and groans of passion. Intrigued, and noisy, Troy pushed opened the door slightly and was shocked about the sight in front of him.

Ryan Evans was pushed up against the wall whilst another boy was pressed tightly against him and placing soft kisses over his neck. The other boy looked remarkably like Troy from behind. He had the same shaggy hair, the same physique, he even looked the same height. Troy watched amazed as the boy gently pressed his lips against Ryan's and ran his hand up and down his body. Ryan, who had his eyes closed, ran his hands through the boys hair.

"Hmm" was all the boy replied with as Ryan moved his hands down the boy's chest and began to undo his shirt. This was getting too much for Troy so he quietly closed the door and began to walk off down the corridor, his mind replaying the images that he had just seen. He found himself becoming angry at the thought of Ryan with another man and enjoying the pleasure that he saw on his face. He clenched his left fist, took a deep breath and walked into his English class trying to forget what he had just seen. Trying to forget that he was developing feelings for Ryan.

* * *

"How could you?" Gabriella screamed. She was pacing around her boyfriend Troy's bedroom. She was furious. She could feel her blood boil and her stress level raise to the max. She couldn't believe that he would do such a thing.

"I'm sorry" Troy whispered from the edge of the bed. He was looking at the floor, he couldn't look Gabriella in the eyes. He was too ashamed and she was too mad. Gabriella had found out that Troy was the one responsible for hurting Ryan. He wasn't entirely sure how she had found out but somehow she had and now here she was confronting Troy about it. Well more her shouting and him just staring at the floor and barely saying anything.

"Sorry? Sorry? You have been beating an innocent person up and all you can say is I'm sorry? Why the hell have you been doing it Troy?"

"I-I"

"You what Troy? You get a kick out of beating people up do you? Think it's big and clever to do it?"

"No. Of course not. It's just?"

"Just what Troy?"

"I'm getting feelings for Ryan, Gab. Is that what you wanted to hear? Well there you go now you know the reason" Troy stood up and was now standing in front of the raging Gabriella. He hadn't meant to say that he was beginning to get feelings for Ryan but it had just come out in the heat of the moment. And to be perfectly honest he felt a hell of a lot better for admitting the truth.

"YOU WHAT?" This comment had seemed to make Gabriella more mad. Troy was now beginning to regret saying that as he saw Gabriella's eyes narrow and her breathing become more heavier. Troy bowed his head in shame and sighed.

"I'm beginning to get feelings for Ryan"

"But…But…But he's a guy. You're not gay Troy"

Troy nodded weakly and looked up at her "I think I am"

Gabriella slapped Troy and ran out of the room crying. She had never been hurt like this before and to find out that your boyfriend was developing feelings for another person, a guy, hurt the most.

Troy was left standing there holding his cheek. It stung to the touch. He didn't know that Gabriella had such a slap in her. Mind you, he didn't think that she had such a gob on her. He suddenly felt sick and he sat down on the edge of the bed. He felt guilt rising from the bottom of his stomach. Guilt for making Gabriella cry, guilt for hurting her when he promised that he never would and guilt for still beating up Ryan. But he also felt relieved. Relieved for being able to tell someone the truth. To be able to admit his feelings for Ryan. Now he knew that what he was feeling for Ryan and was real. And there was no way that it was going away.

He just needed to let Ryan know how he felt. That was easier said than done. Especially since Ryan didn't dare be in the same corridor as him let alone by him long enough for Troy to tell him how he felt.

* * *

The following week was hard for Troy. Everytime he saw Gabriella he felt a pang of guilt at the bottom of his stomach. He was also afraid that she would tell his secret. He wasn't afraid of what he was coming, he just wasn't ready for people to know. He hadn't even fully realised that he was gay. Although he was afraid of what people would say about the 'Golden Boy' being gay. And more falling for Ryan Evans.

Because that was what he was doing.

He was falling for Ryan Evans.

And he was falling hard.

* * *

Ryan had been avoiding Troy more now, Everytime they were within 20 feet of each other Ryan would leave. He wouldn't even enter a corridor if Troy was there. He was too afraid that Troy would hurt him. But Troy wouldn't. Troy wanted to apologise to him. Troy wanted to tell him what he was feeling towards him but he never got the chance.

Troy was finishing putting his books into his bag when he was approached by Gabriella. "Troy?" Troy looked up surprised to see her.

"Yeah"

"Can we talk please?" She looked so vulnerable and Troy found himself feeling more guilty than he had been all week. He saw the true Gabriella when he looked at her. The beautiful, smart, loving, caring girl that he had fallen in love with.

"Sure"

"Somewhere private?"

Troy nodded and lead her into an empty classroom at the end of the corridor. He closed the door and the two went and sat down on the stage that was at the front of the class.

"So what's wrong?"

"I wanted to apologise"

"For what?"

"Last week. I overreacted"

"No you didn't Gab. I shouldn't have lied to you like I did. I was afraid to tell you. And to be honest I was the one who overreacted to the situation"

Gabriella shook her head and looked at the floor "I'm sorry Troy. And if you want to be with Ryan then I am totally supportive of you to"

"Gabs…"

"I want you to know that I am here for you and although we are not together anymore I still love you and I hope that we can still be friends"

"Of course Gabby. I wouldn't want to lose you. I love you too" Troy pulled Gabriella into a hug. He was relieved that she was so supportive of him and happy to have her back in his life.

"Now we just have to get you and Ryan together" she said smiling as she pulled away from Troy.

"One problem Gabs…Ryan hates me. He won't be anywhere near me"

"Well we are going to have to change that and I think I have the perfect plan".

She grinned as she told him her plan to get him and Ryan together

* * *

The fourth of July was one of the biggest days in America. It was a day when friends and family get together and celebrate the Declaration of Independence using fireworks and having barbeques and baseball games. It was a time of togetherness and was celebrated by American's everywhere.

East High were planning a large Fourth July party and fireworks display. The students were also allowed the day off, to the joys of the students. Ms Darbus was busy organising some drama production to be done before the fireworks.

But Troy didn't care about drama productions or fireworks. All he cared about was Gabriella's plan for him to get Ryan. They had it all planned, he just hoped that everything went to plan. He had finally realised that it was Ryan that he wanted and loved and he would stop at nothing to get him.

* * *

The Fourth July celebrations were well under way. The students and teachers of East High had gathered at Albuquerque park and were watching the parades, drama productions and competitions that were going on.

Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason were sitting on a blanket in the middle of the park so that they had a clear view of the stage. Troy was nervous because he knew soon that he would be telling Ryan how he truly felt about him and he just hoped that Ryan would stay long enough for Troy to apologise and explain what he was feeling. Gabriella, who had been comforting Troy for the last few days, gave him a weak smile and mouthed 'It's going to be okay'. The drama production that Ms Darbus had organised called "Fourth July Drama" had just finished and Troy found himself constantly staring at Ryan throughout the whole thing. He just had to wait until Ryan came off stage and hopefully passed him.

"Dude you alright?" Chad asked as he pulled Taylor closer to him.

Troy looked up slightly distracted "Oh yeah. Fine. Just a little tired that's all"

"Me too if you know what I mean" he smirked and then kissed Taylor, who responded by placing her hand on his neck and deepening the kiss. Troy rolled his eyes and kept an eye out for Ryan to go and get some refreshments or go to the toilet.

Ryan and Sharpay Evans walked off the stage. Sharpay, who thought that she was brilliant as always, was smiling and telling her 'people' to get her a towel and an iced tea. Ryan, who was in the background as always, just got off the stage and went into the tent beside the stage.

Sharpay entered the tent, towel around her neck and iced tea in her hand. "That was amazing. Of course I was perfect" Ryan just rolled his eyes thinking 'Here she goes again'.

"I'm just going to the toilet" Ryan told his sister as he removed his hat and left the tent. He started to make his way to the toilet. As he was on the way he was stopped by a figure.

* * *

Troy saw Ryan pass and he knew that it was now or never. He looked at Gabriella who gave him a nod of support and he took a deep breath and stood up. "I-I'm just going to the toilet guys" he mumbled before making his way towards Ryan. He was quietly walking behind Ryan making sure that Ryan couldn't hear him. He didn't want to alert him of his presence until he was ready. When Troy saw that no one else was around, he made his move.

"Ryan?"

He saw Ryan stop and turn to look at who the voice belonged to. When he saw that it was Troy he started to turn and walk away afraid of what he wanted. Troy felt guilty about making Ryan look this scared. He really didn't know what he was doing to the boy but now it had sunk in when he saw the look of terror on the boys face.

"Ryan wait please. We need to talk"

"No we don't Troy. I need to pee" Ryan started to make his way to the toilet but was stopped when Troy grabbed his arm and turned him to face himself.

"Ryan please. I just wanted to apologise for everything. For all the hurt and the pain I've caused you"

"Sorry?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean what I done. I don't know why I done it. But I really, really am sorry for doing it. I never meant to cause you any pain"

Ryan wasn't believing any of it. He just stood there looking at Troy. "Do you know what you done to me Troy. You hurt me badly. I thought you were going to kill me" A small tear rolled down his cheek.

Troy couldn't look Ryan in the eyes when he saw that tear. That tear was because of him. He was the reason that Ryan was scared. The reason that Ryan could not bear to be anywhere near him. He hated it. He hated himself for it.

"OMG Ryan. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I screwed up. I just got scared. I-I found something out about myself that I was scared of and I ended up taking it out on you. Please forgive me"

Ryan could tell that Troy really meant what he was saying and decided that he would give him another chance "Of course I forgive you. And what did you find out about yourself if you don't mind me asking?"

"I-I er, erm, I" Troy realised that he sounded like a complete blabbering fool and took a deep breath and realised that he had to tell Ryan. "Ifoundmyselffallinginlovewithyou" he replied hurriedly

"Excuse me?" Ryan looked confused

"I found myself falling in love with you"

"You w-what?"

"I'm serious Ryan. Over the past few months I have found myself developing feelings for you that I didn't want to feel but I realised that I should just go with my heart and not my head"

"I-Erm. I don't know what to say Troy. This is-big"

"Yeah it is" Troy moved closer and pushed Ryan gently up against a tree. There wasn't much space between the two now and Troy found himself looking at Ryan's mouth. What he wouldn't give to press his lips against his.

Ryan didn't know what to say. He could feel the tension between him and Troy and he liked it. He had had a crush on Troy since before he realised that he was gay and would give anything to kiss him. Troy went with what his heart was saying and leant in a pressed his lips against Ryan's. Ryan returned the kiss and begs for entrance into Troy's mouth with his tongue. Troy gladly allowed him access and pushed him against him harder causing a slight moan to emerge from Ryan's mouth.

Troy entwined his fingers into Ryan's hand and lifted it up above Ryan's head. He ground himself into Ryan's crotch and a louder groan emerged from Ryan's mouth. Troy pulled away slightly for air and smiled at Ryan "I love you Ryan Alexander Evans"

"And I love you Troy Benjamin Bolton" he replied, before pulling Troy closer for another kiss. He wrapped his arm around Troy's neck and wrapped a leg around Troy's waist. At that moment the fireworks started and cheers and claps could be heard from the park.

But that didn't matter to Troy and Ryan. They got what they wanted. Each other. And that night they made their own Fourth July fireworks.

The Fourth July was always a day that they celebrated from then on…together.


End file.
